Some modern motor vehicles are equipped at the dashboard panels thereof with an illuminable safety and vehicle function display device or visual alarm device which generally comprises a figured display plate on which a sketch of a vehicle is entirely illustrated, a labelled display plate on which caution letters such as "CHG", "BRAKE", "BELT", "DOOR", etc, are illustrated, and a plurality of illuminating lamps for illuminating a section of the vehicle sketch of the figured display plate which section corresponds to the troubled section of the vehicle and also one of the caution letters of the labelled display plate which one represents the troubled section.
In such visual alarm device, however, it is usual that the illumination of the section of the figured display plate and that of the corresponding caution letter of the labelled display plate are achieved by respective lamps. More specifically, a lamp used in such conventional device acts for illuminating only one portion. Thus, it requires excessive numbers of illuminating lamps to make the device causing a bulky and expensive construction of the same.